


D.S. al fine [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, F/F, Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1335133">"D.S. al fine" by MoreThanSlightly</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>A fix-it fic for Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 23: “Insatiable.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	D.S. al fine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [D.S. al fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335133) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 



> I asked Ray for permission to record this like... two months ago at least, but because the hot weather made recording unbearable, I just now finished it! I hope it does the fic justice, because I loved reading it. :)

cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/teenwolf/tw_ds_al_fine_morethanslightly.mp3) | **Size:** 4.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:45
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/teenwolf/tw_ds_al_fine_morethanslightly_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:45

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://theleanansidhe.tumblr.com/) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theleanansidhe).


End file.
